1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise apparatus, and, more particularly, to portable apparatus for exercising the muscles of the shoulders and back.
2. Summary of the Background Art
Conventional exercise apparatus generally falls into a portable category including a number of devices having one or more handles operated by one hand or by both hands in unison, or into a stationary category of floor-standing devices that include various handle and pads engaging various portions of the human body. Within the portable category, exercise devices include coil springs, torsion springs, or elastic bands that absorb energy as handles are squeezed together or pulled apart. Small weights, such as dumbbells, can be used to perform a number of exercises and may be considered portable, although they are more difficult to carry because of their weight. Within the stationary category, exercise devices include large frames that are often bolted to the floor and body engaging members, such as handles and pads connected to energy absorbing mechanisms by pivoted levers or cables. While such stationary devices have an advantage of flexibility, allowing them to be used to perform exercises on various muscle groups, their nature limits their availability to gymnasiums or to residences having a separate exercise room. Thus, what is needed is a portable device having concave arm engaging members as well as handles, so that the device can be used to exercise muscles in the chest, arms, shoulders and upper back.